


this feels like falling in love

by cinderlily



Series: color me in [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"things you said with no space between us" </p><p>A sort of sequel to settle down with me. </p><p>(Title from Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromiftowhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromiftowhen/gifts).



The Priest says something in French, something that makes Jonny laugh and Patrick gives him the side eye. If they were any where else, anywhere not directly in front of their entire family, friends, and team mates going back a decade, he’d demand a translation because he’s not getting chirped by some dude wearing that freaking hat but he thinks Jonny gets the point.

“You may now kiss one another.” 

Patrick leans towards Jonny and Jonny ducks towards him but they don’t quite meet.

“What did he say?”

Jonny pulls back, barely. “What?”

Patrick quirks his eyebrow. “You laughed. What did he say?”

“Can this wait? Like two hundred people staring at us.”

“Four sixty-three,” his lower lip brushes Jonny’s top lip. “What’d he say?”

A cough came from the audience and a laugh.

“Really?”

If Jonny honestly thought the Tazer Stare was going to work on him he was going to have a long marriage. He didn’t even blink. A hot puff of air hit his lips.

“He said you, ‘If someone truly loves you, then they shouldn’t make you feel like you have to constantly fight for their attention.’”

Patrick bucks his head back, nearly hitting Jonny’s nose in the process. He roared, the laugh hitting all corners of the church and reflecting back at him. The pews started to nervously laugh along and Jonny finally pulls Patrick back and kisses him. The laughs quickly turns to cheers.

“Jerk,” Jonny murmurs against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick feels the shit-eating grin cross his face. “Too late, you’re in this for life.” 

Jonny smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> (The quote is from Anonymous, and was originally in French.)


End file.
